


Professor Pan

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You're Peters' student, he's your professor. A disciplinary talk soon gets heated fast. Porn with light plot





	Professor Pan

Your feet tapped against the tiled floor as the teacher drowned on about a book you had to read over the weekend. Your pencil impenciantly tapping against your desk, looking at the clock wishing class would go by faster.

“Please repeat what I just said Y/n.” The professor said stopping in front of your desk snapping you out of your thoughts. Stammering over your words you could feel your face grow hot mentally cursing yourself for not actually paying attention to what he was saying.

“As I was saying read your french book chapter four for tomorrow.” He sighed walking over to his desk and holding up the test book for everyone to see. “Class dismissed.” He waved starting to pack all his things up, everyone seemed to squrry out of the class and you couldn’t seem to fit your notebooks into your backpack.

“Y/N follow me to my office please.” He said grabbing the last of his things and motioning for you to follow him. “Look I know you guys don’t take me seriously but you need this credit.” He sighed as you followed him close behind.

“It’s not that Professor Pan,I’ve just been distracted lately.” You gulped trying to catch up to him, he opened up his office and let you inside.

“You know the schools’ policy.” He said placing everything down on a side table and reached into his desk drawer. “I’m opposed to this, seems harsh but it’s just school policy.” He said hunching over and looking for something, his hand feeling around the drawer. His green eyes rapidly scanning inside.

“That’s Catholic school for you.” You huffed throwing your backpack on the floor and going over to the door to close it, far too familiar to what was coming next for you. You placed your scarf on top of his desk, taking a seat across from him. He just hummed in response as he continued opening the other drawers in his desk, looking around his office you headed over to the top of the filing cabinet and grabbed the half yard ruler off the top of it.

“Might as well get it over with.” You sighed handing him the ruler and positioned yourself over the wooden desk putting your head in your hands. You could hear him cough from behind you,he placed his hand on the small of your back. Seconds seemed to last longer than they were, before you could say anything you heard the sound of the ruler cut through the air. The hard wood slapped your ass and you could feel it sting under your skirt, stifling a moan from coming out of your mouth you bit down on your fingers.

The ruler kept hitting your ass in the exact same place and you could feel that spot start getting raw, the room fell silent and the only sound was the ruler cracking through the air and hitting your ass.

“Okay you can go on your way.” Peter coughed from behind you as he abruptly turned away from you and fidgeted with files inside on the cabinet. Adjusting your skirt you reached for your backpack, you tugged it by one of the straps but instead you got yanked down to the floor. You were on your knees for a brief moment but that’s all it took for Peter to turn around and you were greeted face to face with your Professors harden dick pressed against his pants. He scrambled and tried covering himself up but it was too late you already saw it, you lifted yourself off the ground and was faced to face with Peter, you could feel his breath on your cheeks.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” You said glancing from his eyes to his lips reaching over to play with the bottom of his tie. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, each second that passed without him saying anything you felt worry fill your entire body. You could feel the tension fill every nook and cranny in the office and for a moment you debated grabbing your things and rush over to your dorm to drop his class.

“We’re in public you know.”He breathed out, hooking his fingers at the waistband of your skirt as he tugged you closer to him.Your hand rubbing on his tone arms under his suit, his british accent making you feel as to what you were offering to do not as dirty and out there as you were being.

“I locked the door.” You said, your sweaty hands clasped on his tie twirling it around in your fingers, unsure if this was actually happening or a wild dream you were having.

“No panties baby girl?” He said huskily into your ear, you weren’t sure if he meant he could take of your underwear or if he should just push them aside, despite what he meant you simply nodded letting him take control.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Peter said as his hands slipped inside your skirt and squeezed your ass. His hands working on removing your underwear, and you let your hands fall on his belt. Your underwear feel bunched up around your ankles, he tugged your skirt down and started rubbing the inside of your thigh. You eagerly unbuttoned his pants, he kicked off his shoes along with his pants and underwear his harden dick pressed against your stomach.

Spitting on your hand you reached down and put his dick into your hand as you slowly rubbed up and down.Your thumbs rubbing over the tip making slow strokes on his shaft, eager to put it inside of you but saw it as payback for the spanking. Continuing rubbing up and down on his shaft, Peter’s knuckles turning white as he tried holding everything back.

“Come here.” He said dryly reaching from behind you and grabbing something off his desk, pulling you towards his chair. He sat down in his chair making it go down, putting a leg in between the chair and the armrest ready to slide down into his lap.

“No turn around and put your legs through here.” He said rubbing his hand on your thigh and creeped higher sending chills over your body. Sliding onto his lap you hooked your legs in the arm rests leaving you exposed, unable to close your legs shut. You were about to position yourself over his dick when he reached over to your hand and tied your hand to the arm rest, then doing the same for the other hand with your scarf.

Sliding down into his dick feeling every inch and angle of his dick inside of you, pushing up and down with your feet as you could feel his dick hit deep in your stomach. Biting the inside of your cheek trying to stifle a moan from slipping out of your lips, picking up the pace you felt your chest tighten you accidently let a moan escape your lips.

“That won’t do love.” Peter said removing your scarf from the armchair and tying it to cover your mouth, his hands trailed over your hips and landed on your clit. You continued going up and down on his dick his fingers working on your clit, your toes curled from under you letting out a moan that was muffled by the scarf in your mouth.

“You’re so fucking tight for me.” Peter moaned out, his fingers rubbing circles on your clit. Your paced picked up as thoughts of your professor who kept a cut clean image in the classroom was fucking you in his office, in his chair.

Slipping your hand in his as he continued rubbing large circles on your clit, feeling his dick hit deep inside of you unsure of how much longer you could last. Wanting this to last forever, unsure when it could happen again or if it were to ever happen again. The cold floor on the balls of your feet, eagerly bouncing up and down. Feeling his throbbing dick inside of you your fingernails dug deep in the armchair as you squeezed his hand tighter with the other hand.

“You’re so much fun to touch.” Peter said under his breath more to himself rather than you. A feeling built in the bottom of your stomach, falling deep into his dick as you came right on his dick. Trying to wiggle off of Peter’s dick your hips were thrusted back down.

“You’re going to stay here till I come. Do you understand?” Peter said not waiting for an answer as he continued rubbing on your clit. The feeling on your overly sensitive clit made you screw your eyes shut as tears threatened to spill out of them. Gritting your teeth over the scarf, still unable to stop bouncing up and down. His fingers kept rubbing on your clit a new filling threatening to spill over your body but all you wanted to do was squirm off of him but also wanting him to continue touching you.

Peters’ fingers worked harder speeding up to the pace of how close he was, as he felt his own orgasm coming to an edge.Tears falling down your face and falling on Peters’ tigh, clamping your legs together as much as you could together. Rubbing faster you squirmed away, tears continuingly falling down your face and before you begged to be let up Peters’ cum filled you. The warm cum filling you making you heave over, as he reached over and untied your other hand from the arm rest.

Wobbling to get off his lap, your legs threatening to give up from under you.Propping yourself up with his desk, Peter reached over and handed you your skirt as he got up and reached for his discarded clothes. Anxiety and worry filled your body as you glanced over at the clock on the wall that marked 8:00 P.M, unsure that you could find a university bus to drive you to your dorm and certain you couldn’t walk all the way there with how week your legs felt. Slipping on your underwear and skirt you leaned on his desk looking to see where your backpack had ended up.

“Ready to go?” Peter said as he buckled up his belt and held papers under one arm and offering you your backpack with his free hand. Simplifying nodding you seemed worlds away still riding off the high and planning out the fastest route back to your dorm. Both of you making your way out of the office, Peter turned to lock up his office as you turned away from him and started heading out of the building. Footsteps ran up besides you, Peter softly touching your shoulder as he began walking next to you.

“Wait let me give you a ride. It’s the least I could do.” Peter said opening the door for you, the cool summer air hitting your exposed arms and legs.

“I’d appreciate that.” You smiled to him, trying your best to pretend his cum wasn’t creeping down your leg. He smiled back to you as if he just didn’t tie you down to his office chair, unlocking his car he reached to open up your door letting you slip inside the car. He closed the car door behind you and went to get inside the car and started it up. The engine roared to life, soft music playing filled the car as your hands fell placed on your lap with your bag rested on top of your feet.

“Um… do you maybe want to go back to my place? You could take a warm bath.” He said as he backed up from the almost empty parking lot, worry dripping from every word he said. “I’ll sleep in the guest room and I can drive you first thing in the morning.” He said stealing a glance at you he shifted the car into drive, reaching over to fidget with the radio.

“I’d really like that.” You said smiling letting your head fall to the side to look at him, the radio slowly rocking you to sleep making your eyes feel heavy. Falling into a deep sleep and as quickly as you fell asleep you were as quickly woken up as soft light filled your eyes.

“We’re here.” Peter said gently, reaching over to unbuckle your seatbelt you let out a moan and nuzzled in deeper to the warm seat.

“I’m still sore from last night, I’ll just sleep here.” You murmured to him closing your eyes again.Peter reached from between your feet and grabbed the backpack putting it on his back and slipping his hands under our legs and back. He lifted you into his arms, out of the garage and into the inside of his house. You opened your eyes to look around his house and let out a laugh.

“What?” Peter questioned as he started carrying you upstairs.

“You’re entire house is green like your eyes.” You sleepy smiled to him, letting your head fall against his chest. A laugh left his mouth as he made his way into his bedroom and placed you on his bed.

“Do you want some clothes to sleep in?” Peter said standing infant of you, you nodded to him. Peter went to some of his drawers grabbing a shirt and some boxers for you. He helped you put them on he stripped you off your clothes throwing them to the side, you curled back in to the soft bed. Throwing a blanket over you he made his way out of his room but before he could get further you reached over and grabbed his arm.

“Stay with me please.” You said more awake than you were.

“Yea I can if you want.” Peter said crawling into bed next to you still at an arm’s length away from you. Reaching over to him you crawled next to him burying deep into his arms being engulfed with his cologne. You tangled your legs with his and fell right back to sleep.

The morning light peaked in through the curtains, you opened your eyes finding yourself in the exact same position in which you fell asleep in. The light shun on peters’ face highlighting all off his freckles you never noticed before, he looked mean and stern when he was sleeping the exact same he looked when he reached all semester. Your heart tightened as you realized last time was the first time you’ve ever seen him have another facial expression that wasn’t mean or hard, it was probably a side of him none of his students or colleagues got to see as you raked your brain for anything nice your other professor or his ratemyprofessors reviews had said about him, but you came out empty.

You felt something at the bottom of your stomach again but this time it was something much better, butterflies.


End file.
